


in which yuuri owns victor's ass

by kozumekenna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Top!Yuuri, bc it wouldn't be my fic if it didn't have rimming, dominant!yuuri, it's not too rough tho, jealous!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumekenna/pseuds/kozumekenna
Summary: Yuuri decides that it's time to show his boyfriend's fans who Victor really belongs to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> there's a disturbing lack of dom!yuuri in the fandom, so here we are. feedback is appreciated!!

Yuuri’s seeing red.

The girls crowd around his coach, batting their eyelashes and twirling their hair, asking Victor for his autograph, a photo, sometimes even a kiss. Yuuri understands why they fawn over him; he himself did it too, when he was younger. However, that doesn't change the fact that there are hands stroking Victor’s arms, and those hands are not his own.

He doesn't really think, his body just moves on its own as he struts up to the group, pushing his way through several women to stand in front of his boyfriend and grab him by the collar. Victor looks confused when he registers Yuuri’s sudden appearance, but Yuuri only gets a glimpse of that expression before he's pulling Victor forward to meet his lips in a deep kiss. Victor makes a surprised moan, and only when Yuuri can no longer breathe does he break the kiss.

Victor’s staring at him, wide-eyed, blushing, and breathless, and Yuuri turns to the crowd of women and smiles sweetly. “I'm going to go fuck my boyfriend now,” he says cheerfully, ignoring their utterly dumbfounded expressions as he grabs his equally dumbfounded boyfriend and pulls him into their dressing room.

  
  


Yuuri immediately lunges for Victor when the door is shut, walking him backwards until Victor's back is against the wall. Victor is mumbling against his lips, and it takes Yuuri a moment to comprehend that he's trying to say something.

“Wh- wha…,” Victor starts breathlessly, his shock momentarily rendering him speechless. “What was that all about?” Victor asks Yuuri once he's caught his breath, gripping onto Yuuri’s arms as if he's unable to stand without his support. “I mean, no complaints, I just thought you wanted to be discreet?”

Yuuri’s hands travel down to Victor's waist, pulling his pants and underwear down as he speaks, “Well, when I saw those girls all over you, I guess I changed my mind.” He gropes Victor’s ass with one hand and licks the other before wrapping it around Victor's erect cock. “I decided to show them who you belong to.” Yuuri chuckles lightly in satisfaction when he feels Victor's cock harden further in response to his words.

“B-belong to you, I belong to you…,” Victor says absently, losing his train of thought when Yuuri sinks to his knees and takes his cock into his mouth. Victor’s eyes close and his knees tremble, enveloped in the pleasure and ecstasy brought on by Yuuri’s hot mouth. Yuuri pulls away after a moment to retrieve the lube from his duffel bag and remove his costume before getting back down on his now naked knees. As Yuuri swallows Victor’s cock once again, he simultaneously slides his hand between Victor's legs and gently pushes a lube finger into his hole.

Using his free hand, Yuuri grabs Victor’s ass and pulls him forward suddenly, pushing his cock deeper down his throat. Victor whimpers in surprise and pleasure, opening his eyes briefly to look down at Yuuri in bewilderment. Yuuri glances back up at him and pulls away for a moment. “Fuck my mouth.”

Victor's eyes widen and his legs nearly buckle at Yuuri’s words. He has never heard his boyfriend speak like this before, let alone be so dominant. With Yuuri, Victor has always taken the dominant role in bed, even when he bottomed. He swallows and nods shakily, and when Yuuri places Victor’s cock into his mouth again, Victor hesitantly thrusts his hips forward, threading his fingers through Yuuri’s hair for better leverage. He gasps with every thrust, as it also makes him simultaneously fuck himself back on Yuuri’s fingers. It's not long before he's on the edge of orgasm. “Ugnh, Yuuri… I’m… gonna...”

Ignoring Victor’s warning, Yuuri continues thrusting his fingers into Victor and bobbing his head in time with Victor's thrusts. Victor’s entire body tenses as he reaches his climax, eyes squeezing shut and fingers tightening their grip on Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri swallows as Victor comes down his throat, making Victor whimper in pleasure. His legs tremble and Yuuri’s fingers slow their thrusting in his ass as he shakily comes down from his orgasm.

Yuuri gently nurses the tip of Victor’s cock before releasing him. He looks up at Victor’s blissed-out face in admiration for a few moments before finally ordering him to turn around, smacking Victor's ass for good measure. Victor squeaks and hurriedly complies, pressing his palms flat against the wall. Now at eye level with Victor’s ass, Yuuri slips his fingers out of Victor's hole before grabbing his hips and pulling them forward, burying his face between Victor's cheeks.

Victor cries out at the sensation, the warmth of Yuuri’s breath on his hole making him tingle. He shivers in anticipation as Yuuri licks, kisses, and softly bites everywhere on his ass except his hole. “Y- Yuuri, come on…,” he whines, desperate to feel Yuuri’s tongue inside of him.

“A little eager, aren't we?” Yuuri remarks with a grin before complying with Victor's request. He tantalizingly circles his tongue around Victor's rim for a few seconds, causing Victor to squeal embarrassingly, before thrusting his tongue into Victor's loosened hole. Victor moans loudly, clenching his fists and biting his lip in attempt to quiet himself. Yuuri thrusts his tongue in and out, twisting and curling it expertly inside of Victor despite only having ever been on the receiving end so far.

As Yuuri continues licking and sucking his boyfriend’s hole, he takes notes on Victor's reactions. The obscene noises Victor makes along with his unsteady legs indicate to Yuuri that he should really do this more often. He files the information away for later and moves his hands from Victor's hips to wrap his arms around his waist. When he feels Victor's already leaking cock bump against his arm, along with hearing Victor’s pitiful whimpers, he decides that he's done enough teasing and he’ll make good on his promise to the girls outside.

He pulls away from Victor's hole and stands, wasting no time as he takes Victor by the shoulders and turns him around to face him. He lifts one of Victor's legs to wrap around his waist, giving him better access to Victor's entrance. He lines up his cock to Victor's hole and gently pushes in, gazing into his boyfriend’s eyes all the while. Victor nearly collapses, his leg wrapped around Yuuri's waist the only thing preventing it. Yuuri takes deep breathes and rests his forehead against Victor's as he slides further in, trying his best to keep his orgasm at bay. While he may be renowned for having good stamina on the ice, sex with Victor was an entirely different story.

Yuuri bottoms out and pauses, taking a moment to kiss Victor gently and innocently, as if his dick isn't currently in his ass. Victor whimpers into the kiss and his hole squeezes around Yuuri, causing Yuuri to instinctively pull out a little before thrusting back in.

“Ah!” Victor moans, tightening his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, holding on for dear life. His cock spurts more precome at Yuuri's movement, his prostate having been hit spot on thanks to the angle. Yuuri groans and sputters, “I'm gonna move now,” before he begins slowly thrusting in and out of Victor.

Victor threads his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and leans his forehead against Yuuri's before catching his lips in a deep kiss. Yuuri hums and slides his tongue into Victor's mouth, contentedly kissing him back. After a particularly hard thrust, Victor subconsciously pulls back and gasps. He looks back into Yuuri's eyes and begs, “Fuck me… fuck me hard, Yuuri…”

Yuuri's eyes widen and his cock pulses inside of Victor. He steels himself and nods, before roughly thrusting into him and pulling back quickly, only to thrust back in, and repeat. Victor whimpers with every thrust, burying his face in Yuuri’s shoulder and his fingers tightening in Yuuri's hair. He unintentionally runs a hand down Yuuri's back, not scratching too hard, but hard enough to leave red marks. Yuuri moans and thrusts even faster, causing Victor’s eyes to widen in surprise and his standing leg to buckle. As Victor's sudden orgasm hits him, his entire body quivers, and the sight of this beautiful occurrence never fails to make Yuuri immediately follow him. His breathing stutters as he inhales sharply, releasing inside of Victor, his vision going white as his body is overcome with breathtaking pleasure.

By the time Victor and Yuuri both come out of their post-orgasm haze, they've unknowingly slumped down to the ground,  Victor sitting in Yuuri’s lap. They rest their foreheads against each other's as their breathing steadies, eventually looking up at each other and just  _ staring _ . Victor rubs a gentle hand against Yuuri's cheek, smiling softly as he gazes into his boyfriend’s adoring eyes.

“You know those girls mean nothing to me, right?” Victor asks, wanting to make sure Yuuri’s aware.

Yuuri nods solemnly, feeling guilty as he remembers his impulsive actions. “I guess I didn't really think before acting… God, I'm so sorry if that was out of line Victor, I-”

Victor briefly kisses Yuuri to stop his apology. “Don't apologize. I need girls to fawn over me more often if it means it brings out this side of you.” He grins cheerfully, pressing his hands against Yuuri’s cheeks earnestly. “That was the best dick I've received in my entire life!”

Yuuri's entire face reddens, and he's unable to find the words to respond. “V- Victor!” he whispers, frantically looking around as if someone could hear them. When Victor just chuckles and peppers his face and neck with soft kisses, Yuuri relaxes and smiles to himself. Perhaps he wouldn't mind taking Victor up on his suggestion.


End file.
